


A Kiss at Midnight

by kelex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finally finds a way to kiss the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Year's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33587) by the-untempered-prism / fadewithfury. 



December 31st, 2015.

The Doctor had let Rose choose the date; bloody New Year's Eve in the middle of London town. But he knew the bridge, all right--stood right against the railing and stared at the great ugly Ferris wheel and hadn't even noticed that the Nestene Consciousness was using it as a transmitter.

Not quite the spot he'd have chosen, but that was one of the reasons why he loved Rose. She always shocked him, sometimes disappointed him, never bored him, and this fell into shocked--well, surprised, anyway--and not boring.

Rose was standing beside him, fingers entwined with his. The ends of her scarf fluttered in the breeze, and so did her hair. Off in the distance, barricade lights twinkled.

"They're goin' off on the other side, crowd's huge. So they blocked it off here for crowd control," Rose explained, looking at the Eye sparkle in the light. The Doctor didn't answer, and Rose really hadn't expected him to. "Remember the last time we were here?"

"Oh, yeah, course I do. I saved the world."

"Excuse me!" Rose huffed as she laughed, smacking the Doctor respectably hard on the arm. "You were total rubbish down there, I had to save you! You're lucky I took the medal--"

In the middle of Rose's ranting, Big Ben started chiming midnight. At the first note, the fireworks exploded all around them. Rose was watching in undisguised glee, and at first, she didn't realize that the Doctor was standing with his back to the railing. But when she looked over at him, he was watching her with undisguised intensity.

"What?" she asked fearfully, worried that something was wrong. 

"You're so bright," he answered, tucking a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "All the colors exploding in the sky, and none of it's as beautiful as you."

With the hand that was still joined with Rose's, he pulled her towards him. His arms tucked neatly around her waist, and his hands spread across her back to press her in even closer. 

And Rose was already reaching for him, lips meeting on the final stroke of twelve. The biggest load of fireworks exploded in just that second, green and purple and orange pinwheeling across the night sky.

His grip on Rose tightened, and while her hands cradled his face both their bodies softened and shifted to align with one another. A perfect fit, and even with his eyes closed he could still see her. 

The taste of her on his tongue was overwhelming, her scent filled his nose, her taste in his mouth, and Rose Tyler was completely inside of him, every nook and cranny of his existence belonged to her. And he was fine with that. Her fingers were on his neck; the wool of those ridiculous fingerless gloves prickled his face.

After an eternity, they separated enough to breathe. Cold puffs of exhalation pooled between them, so close they could almost breathe the same air.

"Happy New Year, my Doctor," Rose whispered, music floating across the Thames to interfere with their moment.

The Doctor smiled, the lunatic grin that always meant Exciting Things About To Happen. "Want to see it again? There's still loads of times to see, and the colonies alone have four time zones." 

More reasons to kiss the Doctor? "Let's go!" 

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran with her to the TARDIS.

_Rose Tyler, I love you._

-Fin


End file.
